Talk:The Messengers
Messages If you'd like to send a short message to someone on flab just because you are unable to or there is a fight going on and you really need us to send out a messege, then fill out the form below. Messenger: (Any messenger in the list except the Healer) Messege: (What you want to say) When you want it to be sent: (Tomorrow, right now, today, any time. Make sure to remember time zones.) To who: (To who we'll be sending it. Make sure to list any possible names the person might go by.) From?: (Saying unknown or anonymous is alright, but just list your name they know you by.) Fill out your forms for this section here: Messenger: Zonya. Messege: "Yo. We don't like each other, don't we? So let's settle this. You and me. A one on one fight, no holds barred. To the death, if you'd like. Whaddya say?" '' '''When you want it to be sent': ASAP, thank you very much. To who: "Amu Fel". From?: Reon Jaeger, Hitokiri Yajuusai of the Harusame's Seventh Division. Messenger: 'Hader '''Messege: '' ' Stop the invasion, Infecta. I know you miss your family and you are jealous, but please stop it. If you call it a quit, its a welcome and you are no longer a banished crow.No longer an Ender Dragon.Please.'' '''When you want it to be sent: '''Before the stroke of midnight that signifies 4th of July. '''To who: Infecta '''From?: '''The Skylord, Angel ( AngelOfTheSkies ) Packages If you'd like to send a package or a gift of some sort, then you are in the right section. We allow to bring any weapons but we'll have to hold on to them until we have checked it's safe for delivery. If the weapon is not safe, we will not send it over, and you will have to find your own way to deliver the weapon yourself. We do not accept poison unless it's a liquid substance and it's packed well that it won't spill or harm us. Chemicals go along with this rule as well. Fill out the form below if you wish for this type of delivery. Messenger: (Any messenger in the list except the Healer) Package: (What's inside? Be detailed as possible) Fragile?: (Is it, or not?) When you want it to be sent: (Tomorrow, right now, today, any time. Make sure to remember time zones.) To who: (To who we'll be sending it. Make sure to list any possible names the person might go by.) From?: (Saying unknown or anonymous is alright, but just list your name they know you by.) Fill out your forms for this section here: Messenger:Any Package: Extreme Military Weapons Fragile: YES YES YES! When:Any time, just soon. To: King Macaw (fancy letters) From: The Darkfang Clan Talk section for anyone This is nice, but we sound like mailmen...I'm gonna go look for people. -Xavi :/ I know but that's the point. Anyway, thanks, Xavi Zonya 05:39, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know anyone who would need us to send blackmails to one another... ~Xavi~ hey um could i join as a wolf named Zephis please? ~Redclaw.mc Can I join? I'm a half -grown female messenger and has more personality then the rest . Markens are Orange and her eyes are blood-red . A purple ♠ is over right eye. In crow form her tail feather are red and a swirl of dark orange under her eyes . Her skull was painted by her master which is golden marks swirled . Her skull was cracked by show because I literally took his crown . - Hina is Mah name e3e Can I join as well? I am a male messenger, with a dark gray pelt and baby blue feathers. My skull, on the left side of the beak, there is a crack. In crow form, I am a dark gray crow with red eyes and I keep my skull on after transformation. The skull is painted with tribal markings(Will upload on deviantart later) painted in blue. The name is Zaada. c: 23:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, glad you considered joining The Messengers. I would really love to let you in, but I find this group to be dormant at the moment, since it's been really inactive lately with the roleplayers. I don't really know how to say this, but I might be closing the group? I am not sure, I just never really saw anything successful to this. It's also because.. Well, you get my point, hopefully? Dapplestar(sc|Talk 07:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ok Send this message to Lord Shen: "Hey im on hillside 3 wanna have a friendly fight? From King Macaw" Thx Okwhatismyname (talk) 12:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw